The Tridemi Tournament
by PercabethEvermore
Summary: Camp half blood Competes in the triwizard tournament. Percabeth, Caleo, Rico and Girry, Romione
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth I

"Annabeth" Chiron bellows from the head table. I have just been picked to be captain of the triwizard tournament team. Its not that its much of a shock-but I still gasped-as I am head of the Athena cabin but It could have been Percy. Then again he is a seaweed brain.

I immediately started to formulate strategies and before I knew it I was lost in a world of my own.

"Annabeth!" Percy woke me out of my trance with a shock. "What?" I asked impatiently, annoyed that I had been disturbed whilst thinking. "You have to pick your fellow team members my dear" Chiron continued. Everyone turned to look at me expectantly. After a few seconds of thought I had decided "Percy, Nico and... Leo"

"you four meet me at the big house at dawn tomorrow to discuss tactics."Chiron announced as he left the room."why Leo, I mean I can understand me - of course - and Nico a fair choice but Leo..."percy asked genuinely interested for once."Are you questioning an Athena child's choices Prissy?"Clarisse inquired in her usual sarcastic demeanor.

Harry I

"Every 25 years the triwizard tournament changes it's events and instead of the usual champions there are three teams of four. But since this is the hundredth anniversary we have invited a new school to participate... Camp Half Blood. They do not teach and learn in the same ways as us but do not let appearances fool you because although they are only 14 years of age they are some of the most deadly wizards on the planet." Dumbledore said certainly although harry could sense a slight moment of hesitation before he mentioned the word "wizards". Although he may have just imagined it he thought he saw Professor McGonagle flinch when he mentioned it.

The school filtered out of the hall muttering and gossiping about the new participants and wondering what the changes to the tournament would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron I

The first we heard of them was the beating of the wings no one believed that a single bird could make so much noise. I was wondering what the new school would be like and doubting that any entrance they made could compare at all to those of durmstrang and the Beauxbatons as the school filed out onto the quiditch pitch. That's when I saw them. They were being pulled through the sky by some of the biggest pegasi I had ever seen!

As they approached the lake they did the thing we least expected... They jumped. Not only did they jump but they did several of the most complicated diving techniques I have ever seen before the landed in the lake. I heard the crowd gasp. No one could survive that high a fall. After about three second the water seemed to explode and four figures shot into the air and landed by the side of the lake in crouched positions. When they landed the ground seemed to crack and a circle of land around them disappeared. the ground rumbled and a castle of bones started to rise and surround them. Then one of the set on fire! and walked over to what looked like a camp fire made of bones and set it on fire.

Percy I

After the best entrance of a life time Chiron appeared from nowhere and walked over to whom I would guess is the headmaster, Dumbledor. Yeah Chiron told us about how good he is and how he and Dumbledor are old friends. He offered the headmaster his hand and it was returned with a glad shake and "I'm glad you could make it."

As we walked over to Chiron he signaled for us to introduce ourselves."Annabeth Chase" "Leo Valdrez" "Nico Di'angelo" and "Percy Jackson" we said in turn. "our team will take you on a tour of the school while you get to know each other," said Dumbledor "Annabeth can go with Hermionie, Leo with Ron, Nico with Malfoy and Percy will go with harry."

Hermionie I

My first impression of Annabeth was mixed up , she held her poker face well. But I couldn't let her intimidate me...as far as I know she could be the easiest target on the field but somehow I knew that that statement was going to be proved wrong sooner or thing that confused me the most though was that her eyes were stormy grey and unreadable.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth II

"Round one will begin in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"Dumbledor shouted his voice cascading down on the weren't fighting today, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton were going first so I thought watching them would let me size up their fighting skills and strategies but all I got from it was that Durmstrang relied on strength and intimidation ,they feed on that, and Beauxbaton were not in their comfort zone out on the flat field. Although I could sense that Beauxbaton had more to show so as not to dismiss them yet.I started to think about the strategy and how perfect it was when the final bell went. Durmstrang had won and they had been ranked within the group which seemed odd anyway the rank went Victor, Kirkov, Merkan and Jarakarn. The ranking within the Beauxbaton goes Fallow, Raven, Sky and Zoe.

Leo I

Our first round was going to begin in a hour and Annabeth was just going through tactics and how not to go full out on our first fight. We were playing against Hogwarts and as they were playing at home it seemed fair to let them have some of the glory. As we got ready and warmed up for the fight Harry walked up to us and briefly wished us good luck before heading back to his group although I could see the girl wasn't there.

Annabeth III

I had returned from the stadium and just finished changing into my fighting gear when I over heard Malfoy's conversation about being stuck with a mud blood. I had done my research and knew he was talking about Hermionie and insulting her so I walked up casually and said "Malfoy ,right" "Yeah" was his all too confident reply. I Brutally judo flipped him and left him on the floor in pain. He was going to tell a senior person about that I could tell but right now he was stuck there moaning like a baby. I headed over to the stadium to find Hermionie crying, wow things caught on fast in this school, I walked over to sit next to her and whispered in her ear "I heard his dirty mouth and judo flipped him so he is now lying on the floor crying." she started laughing hysterically and Ron and Harry started looking at us weirdly so I joined in on the laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron II

It was our turn to fight now and Hermionie had just recovered from her laughing fit. Annabeth had gone long before and they were ready to start. We were going to fight the newbies and that was what was daunting about it, Hermionie didn't know what they'd do. Malfoy wasn't here yet and the round had been delayed until he turned up. Our strategy was to judge their moves and style of magic and intercept that as best we could.

Malfoy finally turned up and we were all ready to start on the playing field ,wands drawn. But that was the strange thing about our opponents they hadn't drawn their wands ,talk about confidence. Leo II

We were out there ready for our first round "10,9,8..."they had little intricately carved pieces of wood in front of them handling them as if they were weapons "...3,2,1." I burst into flames whilst making fireballs between my fingers and directed them at the group of four as Nico kneels down and makes a big crevice in the earth. Annabeth led Percy off to the corner of the field and Malfoy followed , alone. Wrong move.

Malfoy I

I decided to follow the two that walked off and get her back for what she did to me earlier. I mean I wasn't ready and would have been able to floor her easily , right? Walking over to them I call "Why are you walking away , are you scared?" she immediatley turns around and says "I could ask you the same question."


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy

"You could but you wont. I would floor you easily." ,"I'd like to see you try" Annabeth mutters. "I'll go easy on you because you're a girl and wont use my wand" Malfoy continues not noticing Annabeth's remark. "All the easier" exclaims Annabeth confidently as she twirls her dagger expertly. i charge her and she spins me round using my own momentum , puts me in a headlock and lightly grazes my face with her celestial bronze dagger. "My father will kill you" I shout feeling the blood. "you seem so confident that your dads a psycho now that I think about it, that's probably where you get it from "she snarls as she pushes me to the ground. I spit at her and miss rather embarrassingly, whilst standing up. She returns the favor yet she hits me in the eye causing me to fall over.

Hermionie

My suspicions were confirmed as I watched Annabeth floor Malfoy like he was a snail against a cheetah and it definitely wasn't the case of the hair and the tortoise. My ideas about threats and who was who went like this: Leo, their star player, Nico , Leo's second in command, Annabeth, The one who could get them out of a tricky situation with a click of her fingers and Percy, some wimp they had to take with them for one reason or another. I was pretty sure I right but I could only read them to a certain point and they just seemed to stop.

Nico

Fighting them was easy, I mean their moves were guessable. I found myself blocking their attacks before they even attacked. Everything I couldn't block Leo blocked, everything Leo couldn't block I blocked. It was annoying having to act inferior to him but I didn't dare complain to the Athena child, she'd kill me in a all to literal way. I wonder when we'll have to tell them or will they guess. We are trying not to make it to guessable by using different blocks and attacks every time but that Hermionie girl is sure smart. Obviously not in an Annabeth kind of way but still.


	6. Chapter 6

harry pov

I was of my spells where being blocked, almost before I had cast them. Then. Finally Nico slipped and I found an opening "stupefy" I shouted and he flew 10 meters back across the arena. I heard the crowd gasp at the power of my spell. I turned around to Leo who growled? "You shouldn't have done that" leo said the anger evident in his voice. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked confidently. "this!" leo jumped up in the air higher than I thought humanly possible and when he landed fire erupted from his feet spreading out wards along the floor and circling around us trapping us in a sphere. Luckily I knew a spell hat controlled fire and it spread towards him. "To bad I'm immune" he taunted soaking the fire up. Nico returned to his side as the bell echoed down to my ears.

Annabeth pov

The team went out of the arena and waited for our results so it would look like we were going to take them on board. The ranking went Leo, Nico, me and Percy.I know it's mean but it's quite funny watching Percy act weak and helpless. We went to our meeting room and I told them what would happen. As we were leaving Miss M'Gonagle called for a meeting in the great hall."Tonight there will be the annual yule ball where everyone competing in the Triwizard Tournament will need a dance partner, it will start at eight o'clock so you have four hours to go down to Hogsmead and get what ever you need...now go" she finished as most of the school rushed out of the doors. The people still lingering were most of the finalists except a couple from beaxbaton and durmstrang had gone."can I go with you please seeing as I don't know where Hogsmead is and there are no other girls on my team" I asked Hermionie "sure but Ginny ,Rons sister might come" "fine by me" and with that we set off down out of the school.

Percy pov

"Unleashing hades will have to wait" Annabeth said much to my disappointment. The speaker that was apparantly somewhere in the room said something and Annabeth pulled us all down the constantly changing stair cases that she was marveling at. When we were told about partners we made eye contact and nodded. She had gone when I next looked round.


End file.
